


Home

by katehicky (chaoticdeadshot)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdeadshot/pseuds/katehicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' list of things to do is fairly simple: unpack the mattress from the moving truck, have crazy new-house sex with Derek, and eat the neighbor's "Welcome to the Neighborhood" food for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s a crisp afternoon when he pulls up to the new house, a brick colonial with white-shuttered windows and a wooden door with a curved top and a bronze knocker right in the center of it, right under the half circle glass-stained window. The lawn is covered in leaves, red and orange and yellow and brown, fallen from the oak tree that stands proudly in the front yard. Derek sits in his car for a moment after he’s killed the engine, staring through the window at his new home; his fresh start. He’s dreamed about this for a long time; having a place of his own with someone to share it with him. Maybe one day, once they’ve settled into their home and their jobs and gotten a hold of this marriage stuff, there’ll be a child. But not yet- one step at a time. And the first step is unloading the boxes.

The air is cold when he finally opens the door and gets out of his Camaro; it’s a shock to the lungs, but a good one. Fresh air, new air, a new start- it’s cleansing. As he opens up the hatch of his trunk, excessive honking starts at the end of the block. Derek turns around, and can’t help but smile when he see Stiles pulling up with their rental truck, honking the horn for all it’s worth in excitement. A chuckle escapes his lips when his fiancé jumps out of the driver’s side and runs towards him full speed before hugging him close and spinning him around and around; they laugh together in joy, because this is it, this is what they’ve been saving up for- a house that was theirs to own, a home for the two of them, a safe haven and a sanctuary and a nesting place. Just for them.

“Was all the honking really necessary? We haven’t even got in the house yet and the neighbors are probably already getting their panties in knots.” Derek means for it to be reprimanding, but he can’t wipe the smile off his face, and Stiles can hear the joy in his tone.

“First of all, I can’t believe you just used the word panties, I am totally telling everyone and you can’t stop me. Second, how else was I gonna let them know that we’re here? We’re not eating tonight unless our generous neighbors bring over ‘Welcome to the neighborhood’ food.”

“Haha, very funny. Come on then, these boxes aren’t gonna unpack themselves.”

“Or, we could just unpack the mattress, have awesome new-house-sex, eat the neighbors’ food, and unpack tomorrow.”

“Stiles.”

“Oh, alright, fine. You big party pooper.” Slim arms circle around Derek’s waist from behind, and Derek can’t help the goosebumps that appear when Stiles nibbles on his earlobe slightly. “I love you.”

Derek turns around in his fiancé’s arms and smiles. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by "Home" by Philip Philips. Just a fluffy little ficlet to enjoy : )
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.capt-buckybarnes.tumblr.com).


End file.
